Hawaii
by Abbi-Hime
Summary: NEW SUMMARY! Kagome and Sango go on vacation to Hawaii and fall in love. But a jealous ex screws up their perfect vacation. Happily ever after or a life behind bars? InuKag MirSan Look for sequel: Left Behind
1. Arrival

The Lifeguard and the Driver  
  
Chapter 1: Arrival  
  
Sango and Kagome are going to Hawaii for the summer. Just them. They did a car wash earlier in the year to raise the money so they deserve it. They got on the plane and sat in the first class seats and ordered the feast of a breakfast they got.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later they got off the plane and headed to the road to get a taxi. They got a taxi almost immeadietlly which was wierd because the taxi was sitting there on the side of the parking lot waiting and there were tons of people waiting for a taxi.  
  
They climbed in and sat in the leather seat."We need to go to the Sea Side Residentce please.  
" Kagome said as Sango gaped at the handsome driver. "We'll be there in no time at all madam."He said making Kagome blush."So what's your name?"He asked making Sango drool."My name is Kagome and This,"she said pointing to her drooling friend,"is Sango"Kagome elbowed her hard in the ribs snapping her to her senses."Oh yeah thats me."she said quickly as she wiped her mouth off. "Well my name is Miroku.Are you 2 from around here?"He asked politly."No were from Texas.Were here on vacation."Said Kagome just to remind Sango that they would have to leave.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When they arrived at the hotel Sango payed Miroku and turned to look at the hotel. It was as tall as the Washington Monument and had 3000 rooms. It said it on a poster on the wall out side.While the girls looked in awe at the grand hotel Miroku took a chance and grabed Sango's butt."PERVERT!!!!!!"She yelled and out of no where she pulled a sword and unsheathed it causing Miroku to quickly drive away.  
  
When she was sure he was gone she turned and began to walk to the hotel leaving a startled Kagome behind. As Kagome ran to catch up she tripped and fell to the groung.Luckily she landed in grass but her clumsliness cost her 2 scaped knees. She got up to see Sango had stopped to wait on her friend. Kagome got up and caught up quick;y.  
  
When they got inside the lobby was full of silky couches and velvety chairs, all were a redish pink color. Kagome walked up to the counter and said" We have a reserved room under the Higurashi."" Yes you have the pent house. We will go put you things there and you may go to the beach it is beautiful there."said the king old woman.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Down at the beach Sango layed down to get a tan while Kagome went swimming. But Kagome didnt know that something was approuching her and it wasnt good.  
  
Hey review and i MIGHT update soon!  
Oh and sorry for the cliffe.Ha yeah right!!!!ahhh dont hurt me!  
Bye Ive got a mob to run fromdogdes a tourchAHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
abbi-normal 


	2. The Attack,The Save, and the Party

Hey thanx fer the review kagome gurrl,You are the only one who review(so far)  
and i will not get burn cuz it is my story and i can do cliffys if i wanna lol you are a true best friend, literally. you live 3 streets down soooo.  
on with the story...  
  
Chapter 2:The Attack and the Save  
  
As the creature moved closer to the girl, it eased itself out of the water.It wraped one tentacle around her ankle and pulled her under. She struggled to get air but salt water poured into her mouth as she was pulled deeper and deeper under water.  
  
The lifeguard sat on his chair talking to his best friend on his cell phone when he heard a scream and a form being pulled under water. He got up and jumped in to the water and quickly dove under the surface. He saw the tentacle wrapped firmly around the girls ankle then they dissappeared in to the dark deep watter he grabed her hand before it was engulfed in the darkness and pulled hard on her wrist. The monster let go of the now sleeping girl and swam to the bottom of the deep ocean. He pulled the girl to the surface and on to the beach where she lay motionless.  
Everone on the beach came over to see if she was alright."Hey back off she needs air!"yelled the life guard who was preforming cpr on the drowned Kagome. After 10 minutes she coughed up the remaining water and Sango ran up and glomped her."Kagome your ok.Everyone thought the worst would happen."She had tears streaming down her face as she got up and let Kagome breathe.  
  
She looked around and saw the lifeguard standing close by."Thank you for saving me.What is your name?"she said with thanks in her voice.  
"Inuyasha"he answered in a rude voice as though he did it only cause it was his job.(oh yeah it was tee hee)Well she didnt like his tone and glared at him until she was draged off the ground by Sango who looked as though she was getting ready to kill."Wow Sango if looks can kill then I feel sorry for the one....AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!PERVERT!!!!!"She screamed jumping behind Sango who got her giant boomerang out of no where.(how does she do that.i mean 1 minute shes helpless the next she throwing a boomerang)Sango picked it up and hit him on the head with it.He got knocked to the ground and didnt get up.Inuyasha look at him and shook his head in a he-will-never-learn sort og way,then turned and began to say"I guess youve met my friend..."he was cut off by Sango and Kagome"Miroku yeah weve met."they said in suit."Yeah by the way Im Sango and this is Kagome...Oh no you dont."she said scooting away from Mirokus hand which was moving closer.She hit him on the head with her boomerang and turned to Kagome"We better go to the hotel and get ready for the party Kagome or have you forgotten why we even came down here??"Kagome stared for a minute and said "OH YEAH we'll be late.Oh no we cant be late she'll kill us."She began to run to the hotel then remembered Sango who had stayed staring at Kagome.  
She ran back grabed Sango and ran again. When she got there she went up to the counter to ask the old lady what time it was forgeting the watch on her wrist.  
  
She said"Umhuffma'mhuffwhathufftimehuffishuffit?"completly out of breathe."It is 7:00.No need to call me ma'm Lady Kagome my name is Kaede."she said in reply."Thank you Lady Kaede. We need to go now were gonna be late for a party."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
When they got to the party they were greeted by a very angry friend and her boyfriend."You guys were supposed to be here on time and now Ayame blames me for you being late for her birthday party.If she doesnt kill you i will!"said Kouga,her boyfriend,angrily.Then his expression changed as 2 unexpected people walked in the room.  
  
Hey!Another cliffy!I love cliffies!Thanx again kagome gurrl fer your review even if you yelled at me your still a true frieng!!!teehee!  
abbi-normal 


	3. The Pairings and the Dance

Hey all!!!!Thank you all for your reviews Werewolf212-ok im updating and thanks for the reviews Kagome Gurrl-Um hey Kagome Gurrl thanks for the reviews i guess anyway thank you for being a great best friend!  
  
Chapter 3-The Pairings and the Dance  
  
Kagome and Sango stared at the new comers and jumped behind Kouga, of course him being 1 person and them being 2 it didnt hide them that well and they heard a yell come thier way"Hey I remember you 2!You are the girls from the taxi...and the beach."They shot him death glares and Inuyasha smirked.Miroku backed off and ran to the stage area on the other side of the room just as the singer called everyone to the stage.  
  
As the 3 remaining people waled to the stage Inuyasha started thinking'Man that girl..Kagome right?She is so cute....wait a minute did I just think that???'Kagome looked at the singer and as she said"Now everyone this is how we get everyone dancing!You must particapate.We put all your names in a girl hat and a boy hat.We will randomly pick dance partners and you will have a slow dance.Since we have a birthday girl she will chopse out the names."Ayame walked to the stage and pulled a name out of the red girl hat."The 1st couple is...Sango and...Miroku!!!"Miroku began to jump up and down as Sango let out a growl."The next is Me and...KOUGA!!!!"She smlied at Kouga and proceded.After what seeemed like a million names she finally said"The last couple is Kagome...and Inuyasha!!!"They both just stared at each other in pure shock.'What is the world coming to'  
they both thought in unison."Now every one get with your partner and we will play the song Complicated by Carolyn Dawn Johnson!Now to the dance floor everyone!"yelled the singer in the mic.  
  
The song started and she began to sing:  
  
I'm so scared that the way that I feel is written all over my face  
  
When you walk into the room I wanna find a hiding place.  
  
We used to laugh, we used to hug, the way that old friends do.  
  
But now a smile and a touch of your hand just makes me come unglued.  
  
It's such a contradiction  
  
Do I lie or tell the truth?  
  
Is it fact or fiction?  
  
Oh, the way I feel for you.  
  
It's so complicated  
  
I'm so frustrated,  
  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,  
  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay.  
  
Should I say it?  
  
Should I tell you how I feel?  
  
Oh, I want you to know, but then again I don't,  
  
It's so complicated.  
  
Just when I think I'm under control, I think I finally got a grip,  
  
Another friend tells me that my name is always on your lips.  
  
They say I'm more than just a friend, they say I must be blind.  
  
Well, I admit that I've seen you watch me from the corner of your eye.  
  
Oh, it's so confusing,  
  
I wish you'd just confess.  
  
But think of what I'd be losing,  
  
If your answer wasn't yes.  
  
It's so complicated  
  
I'm so frustrated,  
  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,  
  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay.  
  
Should I say it?  
  
Should I tell you how I feel?  
  
Oh, I want you to know, but then again I don't,  
  
It's so complicated.  
  
I hate it  
  
Cause I've waited so long for someone like you.  
  
What do I do?  
  
Should I say it?  
  
Should I tell you how I feel?  
  
Oh, I want you to know, but then again I don't.  
  
It's so complicated.  
  
It's so complicated.  
  
It's so complicated.  
  
When the song was over Kagome and Inuyasha broke apart and just stared at each other. They separated and went to thier friends.Miroku looked happy yet Sango looked disgrutled and scared.They went over to Ayame to wish her a happy birthday and get ready to leave once they had left the party Kagome and Sango got Miroku the taxi driver drive them to the hotel,with a close watch from Inuyasha in the front seat.  
  
They went to thier room and changed to thier nightcloths.When they gat to the bedroom the found a Very unpleasant surprise!  
  
Hey all um sorry Kagome Gurrl another cliffy(NOT!) i love cliffies YAY!!!!!see ya next time!  
abbinormal! 


	4. IT' and the beach

Hey all!!!Are you happy to see me updating or what?Thank you for your awesome reviews

Kagome Gurrl- Thanks Kristen your review was ... nice

Jon- You know you didnt have to review ... you could have just walked across the street but im greatful for the review

_**DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN INU OR THE GANG!!!**(IF I DID I WOULDNT BE MAKING UP FANFICS NOW WOULD I???)_

now on with the story...

Chapter 4: ' IT ' and the beach

As Kagome and Sango stared at the thing on their bed Sango stated that it looked like fryed jello.

Afraid to touch it Kagome ran in to the bathroom and began to unroll the toilet paper but got fed up and grabed the roll.Sango was in the bedroon poking the thing with a stick.As she touched it the stick began to melt away making her scream.Miroku and Inuyasha, who were talking to Kaede at the front desk heard the scream at ran to the elevator.

After about a 5 minute wait for the elevator they climbed on and punched in the floor Kagome and Sango were staying on.

When they got here they saw Sango laying on the floor and Kagome against a wall screaming her head off.Miroku bent down on the floor and woke up Sango then turned to Inuyasha as if asking what had gone wrong, but Inuyasha was to busy looking at their bed when Miroku saw it he jumped back and ran around like a little girl screaming his head off"The curse of Tala...The curse of Tala..."Kagome inched her way towards the others and quickly and quietly jumped behind Inuyasha who seemed unafraid of the curse of Tala.

As if it were nothing he weht over and poked it with the stick the was half burned away and watched the stick glow red and ashes fall to the floor."Kaede please bring me a crow bar."he say in a smart tone the made Kagome giggle.

When Kaede returned she was carrying a crow bar and some snacks.She gave Ibuyasha the crow bar and passed snacks around to Kagome and Sango.Miroku looked a little sad he didnt get anything so Sango , who felt sorry for him , gave him half of her cookies.Kagome just sat there and watched Inuyasha pry the thing off the bed and he through it out the window.

When they were getting ready to leave Sango and Kagome thanked Inuyasha again for what he had done and ran in to there room to get some well desserved sleep.

The next morning Kagome woke with a start as she dreamed she and Sango were getting burned to the ground by 'it'.

When they both were up they got on their bathing suits and put on shorts and flip flops and went out to eat.They went to a Krispi Kreme dounut and got a dozen to share.As they ate Inuyasha and Miroku walked in.When they saw Kagome and Sango they started toward them.

Inuyasha looked as though he didnt get much sleep and Miroku look happy and perky...whats new?Inuyasha sat down and took a dounut from their stash."Hey you need to ask before..."Sango yelled but she was enterupted by Kagome who seemed to not acre one bit about him stealing Sangos last dounut.When he saw Inuyasha's luck he tryed to snatch one for himself but failed as Kagome reached over and hit his hand then quickly grabbed her last dounut and ate it.

When they were done Miroku had to go work and so did Inuyasha.They decided they would split up.Sango would go to work with Miroku while Kagome went with Inuyasha.

With Inuyasha and Kagome--------------------------------

As Inuyasha sat in his chair he looked down at kagome who was getting a sunburn rather than a tan."Here put this on.It will keep you from getting sunburnt."He yelled as he tossed her the bottle.

She grabbed it and applyed it to her already burnt skin.

The Inuyasha sighed as he saw a girl walking up the beach.It just happened to be him least favorite person in the world.

She yelled at him"Hey Inuyasha!"

Well what do you think???Review and ill think about updating...Sorry it took so long to update what with school AND a horrible case or writers block...Sorry and and Review!!!


	5. The Game and The Party

Hey all! Im trying to update fast so here it goes!

Tnx Kagome gurrl for your reviews once again you are my best friend so there!

Chapter 5:The Game and The Party

As the girl walked up Kagome narrowed her eyes at the girl and then looked up at Inuyasha to see him staring in the other direction trying to ignore the girl.Kagome was pleased by this but that changed as the girls perky voice found its way to her ears.

"Um Inuyasha?Why arent you talking to me...and who is she???"she said pointing accusingly at Kagome who stared back at her through hateful eyes.

"Oh you see this is...her name is Kagome and shes..."He was enterupted by Kikyo..."Are you 'with' her?"She asked as though she would kill anyone that gets in her way of Inuyasha's heart.

"No you see its not like that..I saved her life from the kawai that all you see!"he answer so quickly it was a miricle that the girl heard it.

"Oh ok then no worries...Remeber Inuyasha you are taking me to the school prom...riiight?"she said in a perky voice that changed as she finished the sentance.

"Ill think bout it ok you happy?"he said as though trying to get her to leave him alone.

"No Im not satasfied but I can live till you say yes to...ME!"She said then she turned and pranced away like a ballarina (sp?) Kagome looked up at Inuyasha again and he was looking at her. 'was that what he thought?did he really think she was the girl he saved and left it at thet?wait...why should i care its not like i like him or anything...or do i?' But she never had a chance to think it out when a scream issued from the distance.

Inuyasha looked up to see the girl from earlier standing there in front of the now red Miroku.Apparently he had groped Sango and then had no luck so he went to her instead.Now that she added a slap mark to his face she spoted Kagome and Inuyasha coming up the beach towards them.She jumped behind Inuyasha and stuck her toung at Miroku just in time to hear Inuyasha say"Miroku I told you not to touck Kikyo I told you what Id do if I ever caoght you doing it again."At the remark Miroku looked as though he had just be hit hard in his stomach.He turned to run but Inuyasha was to fast for him.He came up and now he really WAS punched hard in the stomach.

Inuyasha then turned and let him to suffer with the pain.Kikyo ran up and kissed him.When she had left Inuyasha began to spit on the sand as though he didnt like the kiss.This made Kagome happier. 'Man what a lucky break...i mean wait i guess i do like Inuyasha' She was thinking before she was hit in the head with a volleyball.She saw a guy run up to get it.

"Oh sorry about that."Said Kouga as he inspected her.

"Oh hi Kouga."She handed his the ball when he asked if she wanted to play.She looked at Sango who obviously wanted to play too.

"Ok but only if my friend can play to"she said as she realized the bump forming on her head.He agreed and they went to play.This amazed Inuyasha as he got jealous Kouga.He was astounded at the fact he was jealous at all.He loved Kagome even though he didnt want to admit it to himself.Miroku saw the look in his eyes and grabbed his arm to pull him off so they could play to.

They were starting a new game so they were aloud to join.Miroku and Kouga were team captins.Miroku started by choosing Kagome so that Kouga wouldnt get her.Kouga looked angry at this but contained his anger.He chose Ayame who looked thrilled and then Miroku chose Inuyasha.Kouga looked pleased that he got stuck with Sango not Inuyasha, but all tha same he would much rather have Kagome.Inuyasha looked pleased at the team and got in possition to start as did everyone else.Then the game began and lasteduntil dinner time.

The game went pretty good, Kagomes team won 40-2 and then Kouga decided he would ask them to this party at the club down the street,there he would make his move and he began to cook up a plan.

At the club Ayame was as happy as can be.Kouga came up to her and said the 4 words no one wants to hear."We need to talk."She looked devestated but came anyway hoping it would be about the prom at school.

With the gang-------------------

"Wonder what he needs with her?"asked Kagome as she ate a piece of cake.

"Dunno, but it didnt sound so good."Answered Sango.

Then all the sudden a scream of agony came from the back and Ayame came running up to Kagome.Tears in her eyes when she got close enough to Kagome she slapped her and ran home.

Kouga came out looking happy.Kagome marched up to him and began to yell"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER???"She asked angerly.He told her to calm done before he said he broke up with her.This calmed Kagome down.She was thinking more along the lines of him hurting her as in abbusing her.Then he pulled he aside.This made Inuyasha angry.So he walked up behind them and hid to see what he was going to say to Kagome.

"Um Kagome do you wanna maybe kinda to go to the prom with me.Its at my school and..."He cut himself off in the middle of a sentance.

"Ummmm...i guess i need to think about it."she answered nervously.

This made Inuyasha furious.She didnt just say no.She said she would think about it.

She began to turn this is when Inuyasha made his way back to Miroku.Kagome came up and looked half nervous half freaked out.Then again she was pulled aside by not Kouga, but by Inuyasha.

"Um Hey Kagome will you go to the prom with me?"He asked her making no apparent excuse for over hearing her last conversation.

"Okay Inuyasha Ill go with you"she said a little to excitedly, but Inuyasha was happy all the same.

She turned and walked away to go tell Kouga she coulnt go with him.She walked up to Kouga and said"Kouga I have an answer to your question."He looked at her excitedly and said"well Ill pick you up at..."He was cut off by Kagome saying"No!"He just stared at her till she walked away to find Sango who was hanging out with Miroku.

She looked happy and so did Miroku.When Kagome got to them she asked what was up and found out that they were going to the prom together too.This gave Kagome an idea."Why dont we make it a double date I mean All 4 of um can go together."she stated.After they agreed to her proposition she felt a tap on her shoulder.She turned to find someone VERY unexpected standing there.

Well there you go.Chapter 5 is now done so why dont you review and make me nice and happy.

inu-gurrl aka abbi-normal


	6. the fight and the frightening encounter

Hey i know my chapters are short but the shorter they are the faster i update but i will try to make them longer!and sorry it took so long to update this story i need to work on my others to so i promise that ill get to it.

Chapter Six-The Fight and the Frightening Encounter

Kagome just stared at the face of Kikyo who was standing there with Ayame, Rin, and Sesshomaru looking very annoyed.Kikyo who looked the most annoyed and angry at the same time began to yell"you took my boyfriend away from me you ... you ... WENCH!"she yelled so lound that Inuyasha heard all the way from the back of the resaurant and he came running up looking confused.

"What happened Kagome?Something wrong?"he said before he saw the frightened look on Kagome's face as she looked in the eyes of Kikyo who looked as though she were a cheerleader who broke a nail.Then Kagome noticed the she had a nail shorter than all the others.She couldnt help but giggle though ahe knew she were in trouble with Kikyo who looked even madder now.

Then Kikyo yelled and whined and cried until the intire party had left to go home because of the noise the girl was making.Even the band was packing up to go home.Kikyo was waiting for something to happen and when it did she took her shot and took something out of her purse.

She held it up to Kagome and threatened her with the shiny metal gun as Inuyasha tried to get in front of Kagome."Dont move Inuyasha or Ill shoot her and i know how much yoiu would hate that."Kikyo sneered.She was that jealous of Kagome?

Inuyasha looked at Kagome feeling helpless to the fact she had a gun held up to her.Kikyo got closer to Kagome and put the gun to her head and then began to pulled the trigger.

hey what did you think?Well Review, if you dont i wont feel like its being read and i wont update soo just press the button and make everyone happy.And yes I know its short but atleast Im updating.Ill up date tommarow 2 hows that?

Inu-Gurrl


	7. Tears and Inuyasha's Choice

_**Hey yall sry i couldnt update again this week but i tried and its the thought that cuonts right? Well maybe not but hey atleast im updating NOW!**_

_Kagome Gurrl**-thanks 4 the review u really inspire me to write more**_

_**Thanks to all you future reviewers too i mean you deserve some credit right well on with the story...**_

_**Chapter Seven-Inuyasha's Choice and Tears**_

Kagome braced her slef for an instant death but... click the gun didnt fire.Then Kikyo relized when she brought the gun she had forgotten to load it.

Everyone had let out the breath that had been held and watched as Inuyasha walked slowly towards the 2 girls.Suddenly Kikyo let out a sigh and then said in a confident voice"Inuyasha choose HER or me"she stressed the word meee as though it were obvious that he was going to choose her.Kagome looked as though she were going to die.She knew Inuyasha would choose Kikyo because hes known her longer and he has gone out with her, hes never been on 1 date with Kagome and so what if he asked her to a stupid school dance i mean that means NOTHING at all. Right?

"I ... I ..."He was stuttering, as though he didnt know who to choose. Kagome knew he just didnt want her to feel bad.

"Inuyasha just choose and get it over with!Dont worry about hurting my feelings!Kikyo's the one you want so you can have her!"Kagome yelled out and then turned and ran away, her raven black hair billowing behind her.Inuyasha began to run after her but she was too far away now.

Kikyo ran up to Inuyasha, grabbed his arm and pulled him to the nearest restaurant.

Kagome had run until she was sure Inuyasha couldnt get to her which just happened to be 10 blocks away. She spotted a movie theater and decided it wouldnt hurt to go see a movie.

In the movie theater Kagome got snacks and went off to theater 11 where her movie was taking place.

Inuyasha and Kikyo were making there way to the next place Kikyo was dragging Inuyasha off to. Inuyasha looked as though he would DIE of boredom and Kikyo looked as though she were queen of the world. They got popcorn and headed to the movie Kikyo had choosen. And that movie was playing in theater 11.

_****_

_**I thought i would end it here but i dont wanna stop writing so ill make it longer (lucky you)**_

_****_

Kagome was watching people come in while she waited and then the movie started so she turned away just as Inuyasha was dragged in by Kikyo. Kikyo spotted the only 2 seats left and pulled Inuyasha over to them.She pushed him in to a chair beside a girl with black hair and sat down next to him.

Inuyasha got bored quickly with the movie and apparentlly so did the girl next to him. He began to study the girl then relized who it was. It was Kagome! She was sitting there staring at the screen with boredom in her eyes. Kikyo got up to go get something to drink and that was Inuyasha's chance to talk to Kagome.

He leaned over and 'accidentally' coughed in her ear. She turned her head to find herself staring at Inuyasha. "Um Kagome?Im so happy to see you, I need to tell you that I chose..."Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome standing up and turning walk off. Just as he was about to get up to follow Kikyo came back preventing him from leaving.

The he said under him breath as Kagome ran out crying tears that came down like Niagra Falls "I choose you Kagome"

_**I decided this was a good place to leave off! Review and Ill update soon! Im not the type off person to set limits of reviews I want though I like reviews, so hurry and update and Ill hurry and review!**_

_**inu-gurrl**_


	8. The Prom

_**Hey again peeps! Sorry it took so long to update I was at my friends house and had homework and stuff and never really had time to update so here it is and ill try to make it long so that ill make up for lost time.**_

_**Chapter 8-The Prom**_

Kagome hadnt come to the each all week. Inuyasha missed her and Miroku missed Sango so they were both misrible, all except for Kikyo who had loved the fact that she had Inuyasha all to herself.

Finally Inuyasha couldnt take it anymore.He got up stormed towards the hotel near the beach. He ran up to Kaede, the manager, and asked if Kagome was in her room. She said that she had only sent Sango down to get her food and that she hadent left her room since she came back a week ago.

He felt bad as he walked over to the elevator and pushed the up button. He wait for 20 minutes for the stupid elevator and it still wasent there so he took the stairs and got there in 10 minutes and he realized theelevator still had not shone up at the bottom floor yet.

He went to the door of the pent house and knocked lightly on the door.He heard Kagome get out of a chair and walk towards the door. He saw her coconut colored eye trough the peek hole. He heard her gasp as she reluctently opened the door and greeted her unexpected guest.

He stood and stared at her for a long time until she pretended to clear her throut(sp?) to get his attention.

"Oh! Yea well I just came to say that the prom is tonight and I still want you to go with me but if you dont i guess you dont have to ill just have to take Kikyo and I really dont want to take her so please please please go so I dont have to take her..." He went on like that for 10 minutes before Kagome finally spoke up,"Okay Okay Ill go with you just promise not to mention the way I stormed out on you like that last week.I really know how much you like Kikyo better and..."She was cut off by Inuyasha saying"Kagome you left before I told you that youre my choice I HATE Kikyo's gut and never want to see her again vut I have to because my mom likes her."

Inuyasha explained this and then Kagome went out to get a dress with Sango.This was going to be the best night of her life... or so she thought...

Once she was ready and Sango was ready the boys came and picked them up and drove to the private school they went to. Once there they took thier dates around the school to show off how pretty they were and went to the gym where the dancing was to be held.

Inuyasha took Kagome to the dance floor instantly after getting in the gym but after 1/2 the song was played some guy came up and asked if he could cut in.

"Buzz off Hojo!"yelled Inuyasha as Inuyasha tried to get Kagome away from the perverted Hojo.

"Hello, whats your name?"asked the ever so sweet Kagome."Hojo, whats your name?"he replied,"Kagome"she said and then a new song began to play,a slow song."May I have this dance?"asked Hojo and Kagome was about to say sorry but, no when Inuyasha jumped infront of her and yelled at Hojo protectivly.

She told Inubytasga to calm down but he didnt listen, instead he threw a punch at the weak Hojo nearly knocking him down.Thsi action made Kagome scream and everyone else gasp. Many boys gathered around and began to chant 'fight,fight,fight...' Eventually Kagome passed out and Sango grabbed Kagome and carried her back to thier hotel room with out Inuyasha even noticing that Kagome wasnt there.

About an hour later Kagome heard a knock on the door waking her up and she answered the door. There stood a pale faced boy looking at her.He looked evil and when he spoke he had a high cold voice."Hello there...Im Naraku and Im here to see if you would like to go to the prom woth me tonight."

Kagome excepted and walked back to the school with this Naraku person. When she got there she saw Inuyasha looking for her but she began to dance with Naraku instead of going over to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha saw her with Naraku just before he grabed her and made her body go pale and limp in his arms...

_**Well that may be long ebough i dont know yet so yea dont forget to R&R!**_

_**inu-gurrl**_


	9. Getting her Heart back and The shot

_**Hey sorry for the wait!**_

_**Im gonna try to type this up but im not so sure this is gonna be so great...sorry in advance for any misspelled words!**_

_**thanks for all the reviews!**_

_**Inu**_

**Chapter 9-Getting her Heart back and a little fun(maybe a lemon)**

Inuyasha watched in horror as Kagome fell to the ground.

"Naraku! What have you done to her?" yelled Inuyasha demandingly.

Naraku turned and showed Inuyasha the round, sphere-shaped glowing orb in Naraku's hands. Inuyasha gasped and turned away from the large orb.

"Taking Kagome's heart was an all to simple task. Now I shall use it to power the great tree in the forest of no return." explained Naraku.

The next thing he knew Inuyasha had jumped on to Naraku and made Naraku loose his balance.

Dropping Kagome's heart, he looked at Inuyasha with an evil smile on his face. The orb rolled to Kikyo's feet and Kikyo picked it up.

"Hello my dear Inuyasha."she said mischieviously, starring Inuyasha down.

Inuyasha climbed to his feet to find Kikyo walk to him and forcivly press her lips to his in an enchanting kiss. She had pulled him into her spell

and cursed him to kiss her back. The kiss sent chills up his spine as he tryed hard to pull away from her.

'Inuyasha' he heard someone whisper his name while crying...'Inuyasha...' there it was again...'Inuyasha!' this time a light scream 'INUYASHA NO!'

This time the sound of the girls shrill voice and the cracking sound of glass filled his ears.

He pulled away from Kikyo to see Kagome's heart shatter into pieces. Had he been the one to break her heart? he asked himself as he fell to him knees

helplessly and cried out in agony.

"Perfect." Inuyasha heard Naraku say as the ground began to shake underneath them.

Roots sprouted from the ground twisting and turning forming a ball around Kagome's shattered heart planning on crushing it.

Just before the roots wrapped all the way around her heart a bright pick light came from her body protecting her heart. Inuyasha

starred in amazment as the heart broke a hole through the tough barrier and zoomed towards her body.

It had repaired itself. Inuyasha sighed happily.

Just before her heart reached her body Kikyo jumped in front of it and caught it like intercepting a football.

Kikyo threw it to the ground and ran to Inuyasha. She stripped of his clothes and took hers off quickly.

(A/N: Everyone has left by the time the roots have comeRating may change during this chapter Im not sure yet!)

She threw herself onto him knocking them both to the floor. He yelped like a dog as she forced him into a demanding kiss

like the one people only dream of. The oorb began to crack...She began to lick his entire body making the orb screech and

begin the chip off into pieces.

Inuyasha heard the small voice in his head again...'Inuyasha...' it said... This time he recognized the voice..."KAGOME!" He yelled out loud

making Kikyo jump off of him in shock.

The orb began to repair itself again.Inuyasha put his clothes back on and picked up the orb he forced it back into Kagome's body.

Her cream colored blouse and mini skirt blowing around like on a windy day.

He heard her scream as she came back to the real world. "Inu-Inuyasha?"She said.

"Dont worry Im here and I wont leave you"He replied relived she was ok.

"My heart was broken Inuyasha...because you chose Kikyo...then you chose me and I was so happy but...

You really came to the dance to talk to Kikyo...didnt you?"she looked so pathetic and sad.

His reply is what surprised her the most though...

"Yes...that's why I came...to talk to Kikyo...about leaving me alone!"he said angerly,"Listen Kagome...I came with you because I love you

and I came to talk to Kikyo to tell he I NEVER WANT TO SEE HER AGAIN!"

Kagome's smile awarded him as she looked into his golden orbs.

"I love you too Inuyasha" she said before passing out.

three hours later

In Kagome's hotel room Inuyasha had placed er on the bed and sat ny her side for 3 hours untill she woke again making him jump up

'nstantly to see if she was all right.

He saw tears form in her eyes as she looked at him.She looked around the room.

"Where's Sango?" she asked him as she continued to look around from her bed.

"She went out with Miroku and they wont be back until midnight." He explained.

She glanced at the clock...3:00am...

"OH MY GOD! SHE'LL BE GONE THAT LONG WITH A GUY!"She looked amazed.

"Yeah they seem to have a thing for eachother." He replied

"Like us?" she gave an example as she got up and sat on his lap.

"No not exactly lik us"He replied giving her a kiss that was better than the kiss Kikyo had forced him into the night before.

She giggled and turned so she was stratling him, she wrapped her legs around him and kissed him harder making him shiver and moan in delight.

When the kiss finally broke he looked into her eyes and smiled. Her heavy breathing caused him to laugh and she glared at him

angerly and playfully slapped him.

Then she smiled tugged at his shirt. She looked at him and then herself.

She relized she was wearing a bathrobe and nothing underneath. After her relaztion she began to tug hardner on his shirt

urging him to remove it.

He looked at her and had a questioning look on his face..."You sure?"he asked. Her answer was in her eyes so she said nothing.

He removed his t-shirt and jeans first, leaving him in only boxers.

She looked at him with a smile plastered on her excited face.

When he removed his boxers she blushed and looked away from him.

He walked up to her and turned her head so she would look him in the eyes, " I love you, Kagome." He stated in a confinent voice.

"I love you to Inuyasha, but its just..."her face turned a bright red color and she looked away again.

"It's just...What?" he asked her in a worried voice.

"It's just that...I can't really commit to this...cause you know I'm only here on vacation...I'll have to leave next week..." he saw tears

well in her eyes and threaten to fall.But somehow she held them in.

"That's ok...I'll come with you...then I'll live in the same state as you and we can still be together, right?" he asked her.

"Well you see my mom died when I was 10 and ever since then my dad has abused me."

Inuyasha just stared with a stupid look on his face. He could have sworn she didnt ave a blemish on her but then he

saw a scar across one cheek shaped like a 'K'. He gasped.

"Did he dod _that _to you?" he asked her in a dazed voice. She just nodded.

"Well maybe I should go..."he suggested. He turned to get his clothes.

"NO!" She screamed," Don't leave me alone...please?"

"Ok I wont leave." He stated slipping into his clothes and sitting next to her on the temperpedic bed. All she did was smile ata him.

"Thanks. Hey you wanna go to a movie...I promise I wont storm out on you this time."She asked as she got up and walked to the closet.

"Yeah, sure...it will be like a date...that _wont _go wrong."he joked. She laughed and turned to the bathroom, but before she went in she

turned to him and kissed him lightly.

"Ok this one wont go wrong." He laughed but he didnt know if she was joking or not.

She turned and stepped into the bathroom. He didnt think she would be ready so quickly with her messy, tangled hair and

needing to put on make-up.

Three minutes later she stepped out of the bath room with her hair all piled into a ponytail. Instead of looking messy, though,

it looked like she had just curled it and her face glowed even without make-up on it. Her outfit was to die for.

She wore a red belly-button, strapless shirt and a black mini-skirt with suede red strapy sandles.

She looked like she had just spent 3 hours getting ready when it was only 3 minutes. He stared in amazment as she

turned and grabbed her purse that was suede black.

She stood at the door waiting for him to stop starring.

"Are we going or are you just going to stare?" she joked and then turned to the door and left him in her room.

He quickley followed and jumped into the car. As they drove he would glace at her in the corner of his eyes at every stop light.

When they arrived, she walked to the counter and bought 2 tickets to the scariest movie there and turned to him.

She threw him his ticket saying, " You owe me a snack, ok?"

He nodded and led the way to the snack bar. After buying candy, soda, and popcorn they went into the movie.

It was packed. They sat in the very back in the most dark corner they could find and watched the premovie ads.

Kagome yawned just as the movie was about to start and leaned he head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

He smiled and watch all the movie trailers at the beginning before te movie started.

By the time the movie was over Kagome had a pale face that reminded Inuyasha of the prom and her knees were knocking together.

Next they went to a fast food restauraunt down the street and sat at a 4 person table. They talked about anything they could

think of.

They talked about boats, swimming, parents, Christmas, school, friends, ect.

But when they got to the subject of Kagome's home life back in Texas, tears threatened Kagome's eyes as she began to

talk about her father.

But before the tears fell the annoncer went to the small stage and announced a karoke contest was about to start.

Kagome squealed with joy and happily ran to the place where they were handing out the song lists.

Snatching one from the judge she ran back to the table and flipped through a coulpe of pages. When she found one she liked she

threw the packet to Inuyasha who looked at her strangly.

He flipped through the pages and found one quickly.

Kagome pulled Inuyasha up to the desk to sign them up.

Inuyasha was to go before Kagome.

He climbed onto the stage and the music began...

_I walk a lonley road,_

_The only one that I have ever known._

_Dont know where it goes_

_But its home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And Im the only one and i walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

_My shadoms the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow hearts the only thing thats beating_

_Somethimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Till then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah Ah-ah Ah-ah Ahhh-aah_

_Ah-ah Ah-ah Ah-ah_

_Im walking down the line thats divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the borderline on the edge and where i walk alone_

_Read between the lines_

_whats f up and everythings all right_

_check my vital signs to know Im still alive_

_And I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a.._

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow hearts the only thing thats beating_

_Sometimes I wosh someone out there will find me_

_Till then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah Ah-ah Ah-ah Ahhh-ah_

_Ah-ah Ah-ah Ah-ah_

_Im walking down this street_

_On the boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps and Im the only one_

_and i walk a..._

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow hearts the only thing thats beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone aut there will find me_

_Till then I walk alone_

When the song came to a close everyone clapped and cheered for him.

He had an awesome singing voice. Kagome watched as other people went before she was supposed to go.

She had choosen a pretty good song. _I Still Run _by _SheDaisy_

When it was her turn she climbed the low steps to the miniature stage.

The music and she started singing...

(A/N: Not putting up all the lyrics for this one.)

When she was done she bowed and stepped off the stage.

People were yelling for encores and repeats but she just shook her head. Three boys came up to her at once and all asked

her out. She politly told them she had a boyfriend before Inuyasha could get there and they sulked away.

She ran to Inuyasha and thanked him for singing for her.

Then they left to go somewhere else before Sango and Miroku got back.

When they arrived Kagome starred at the Large purple sign that said Danelle's Dance Club.

She giggle happily and rushed inside with Inuyasha on her tail.

They danced and drank and danced somemore.

Kagome couldnt stop giggling and Inuyasha couldnt unglue his eyes from Kagome.

He noticed the way her hair bounced when she walked, and how her eyes glowed when she danced.

He loved her more then anything.

When they left it was 11:45 and Kagome was exausted.

"Lets go meet Sango and Miroku in the lobby at the hotel." Kagome's words were slurred.

"mmk..." Inuyasha replied.

As they walked back to the hotel they stayed quiet until they heard a scream near the hotel.

They ran as quickly as they could for being drunk.

When they arrived they saw Kikyo standing there holding a gun to her head.

"Kikyo! What are you doing?" Yelled Kagome.

"Oh nothing...I was just thinking if I couldnt have Inuyasha there's no point for my life..."Kagome tried to cut her

off but she continued,"But why kill myself..." She pointed the gun At Kagome," When I can kill the girl who

stole him?"

She pulled on the trigger and quickly shot the gun.

Before the bullet hit Kagome Inuyasha had dove in front of her to protect her.

"Inuyasha!"Screamed Kagome pushing him out of the way and tripping out of the way of the bullet.

She stood up and quickly ran to the hotel.

She had to get some help. The poilce. Anybody!

Inuyasha followed her in and they ran to Kaede.

"Where the phone?" Kagome ordered.

Kaede just pointed.

Kagome dove for the phone and dialed 911.

"Hello this is the police station...Please stay calm...Whats the problem?"

"Im at the Seaside hotel and theres a crazy woman trying to kill me...PLEASE HELP." She screamed over the bullet being shot.

"Well send someone ASAP!" Yelled the operator on the other line.

The she heard the phone click on the other line.

About 10 minutes of running around the hotel and the cops finally showed up.

Kagome quickly pointed in the direction of Kikyo, to tired to talk.

About 1 minute later Sango and Miroku showed up and saw Kagome and Inuyasha and how exausted they

looked.

"What happened to you two?" Miroku questioned with a hint and pervertedness in his voice.

"Kikyo showed up you nitwit! She tried to kill Kagome, weve been runnig for 10 minutes." Yelled Inuyasha.

"Oh..."he sounded dissappointed.

They all heard a gun go off many times and then footsteps down the narrow hallway.

Kikyo turned the corner and pointed the gun at Kagome.

'OH NO! THERES NO WAY OUT...Im dead for sure' Kagome thought as Kikyo Pointed the gun

directly at Kagome's heart.

Kagome screamed as Kikyo pulled the trigger.

_**TILL NEXT TIME!**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews...**_

_**Inu**_


	10. Hospitalized

_**Hey! Here I am again! Sorry I havent updated recently...i never have time anymore with my homework and my boyfriend and all this stuff keeping me from the computer...so ill try my best to make it up to you...sorry it took so long**_

_**Chapter 9-Hospitalized**_

Kagome screamed as Kikyo pulled the trigger!

Squeezing the handle on her purse Kagome closed her eyes tightly and awaited the impact the never came.

She peeked to see why the bullet had not killed her and she saw a shadow standing before her hit the ground with a loud thump before she passed out

to the wailing of sirens.

Waking up...Kagome felt as though she had just did a handstand for an hour and all the blood had rushed to her head.

Opening her eyes she was nearly blinded by a floresent light from the ceiling.

When she tried to sit up she was immeadiatly pushed back down by the arms of a pale girl with silvery hair.

Looking around the miniscule, completely white room she noticed a desk in the corner where small round white mirror lay and reflected the ceiling.

Kagome looked at the short pale woman and began to pour questions out.

"What happened? Who saved me? Am I alive? Is the person who saved me okay? Are they hurt? Are they dead? Who was it?"She asked franticly

trying to find the answers to her questions.

"Miss Kagome...let me introduce myself,"said the pale woman in the doctor's coat,"I am Dr. Kanna Toshi...You are in the White Crysal Hawaii Hospital...

The one who saved you was identifed as Inuyasha...he is in critical condition because of a bullet injury to the heart...we have little hope for hi-"

She was cut off with the intense wailing of the ebony haired girl.

"NOOOOO!INUYASHA WHY!"she questioned the air in front of her,"WHY?"she was sobbing uncontrolably.

"Miss Kagome...please try and sle-"This time she was interupted by the sudden movements of her patient.

The girl jumped out of the uncomfortable bed and flew out the door.

Opening every door she came to she quickly found the ER section at the hospital and ran down the hall to the section marked bullets.

Flinging the door open she checked every bed until she found the last one where she found a suffering Inuyasha in a restless sleep.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered only loud enough for him to hear,"Are you okay?"Her orbs filled with tears as he opened his eyes to reveal pain.

She slowly walked toward him and looked helplessly down at him.

"Are you gona be okay?"she asked him with a small voice that troubled her to find.

Trying to answer he opened his mouth and spit out blood.The dark red liquid splattered his blanket and hospital gown.

Finally he got the nerve to answer,"Ka-go-me...ar-e y-ou o-kay?"He had trouble whispering the words.

"Yes Inuyasha but are you okay?" She gasped as she tried to find the voice she lost when she found his pain.

"Ka-go-me...I-am g-oi-ng t-o b-e fi-ne...I pro-mise o-ka-y?"He spat out then closed his eyes in pain.

All of the sudden Inuyasha was enveloped in pain as he began to spit blood out again. His heart ached and he just prayed he wouldnt die, not only for

his sake but for Kagome.

"Ka-go-me? Ar-e Y-ou St-ill Th---" He was cut off by the lose of more blood.

The disgusting taste stained his mouth as he turned to look at Kagome who had a bandage across her forhead.

"W-ut Hap-en?" He asked, stuttering and strugling the get the words out through the chunky blood spilling from his mouth.

"Oh this?" She whispered touching her forhead,"Must of happened when I passed out near the table..."

She couldnt finish as she starred at the blood the covered the floor.

"I so-wy foe d-e bw-od" He spat out more blood and Kagome turned in disgust.

"Maybe I could hel-"She was cut off by a nurse who had rushed in to find her.

"THERE YOU ARE! Dr. Toshi has been looking all over for you...I'll find her! Come with me!" And with that Kagome was dragged away from Inuyasha who looked helpless

and sad at her depart.

Back in the white room. Back to starring at the mysterious white morror. Back to worrying nonstop about Inuyasha.

Kagome sat and starred at random oblects trying to get her mind off the chunky red blood covering the floor by Inuyasha's bedside.

Why did this happen? Why did that perfect night have to be ruined by that wreched woman? Why?

Kagome had tons of questions building up in her injured head and despite the fact that her head was suffering from all this pain, she couldnt stop starring at the digusting

red liquid all over the floor.

Images flashed through her mind, Inuyasha stuttering and struggling, Inuyasha spitting all over the floor, The nurse coming and dragging her away.

The look of pure helplessness the showed on Inuyasha's face as she was dragged off.

When had her life been turned upside down? When will this nightmarish vacation be over?

After 2 days in the hospital they released her and she waited outside for a taxi to come by.

Jumping into the yellow car, she found Sango sitting in front with Miroku as the driver.

"SANGO! MIROKU! IM SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!" hollered Kagome as she threw her arms around Sango, nearly strangling her friend.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Asked Miroku...

Kagome just starred at him with an icy cold glare that made his face turn blue...

_**Sorry it was so short...I have a major case of writters block but i felt bad for not updating...**_

_**Im open to any ideas you may have...**_

_**Abbi**_


	11. The Beeping

_**Hey back again! Im gonna try to update more often even though ive said that in the past I really mean it this time...I read stories then never update so here it goes with major writers block! May I add that there may be some language in this chapter and others.**_

_**Chapter 11-The Beeping**_

Kagome starred at him with an icy glare that made his face turn blue...

"Uhhh...Miroku...Maybe we should refrain from talking about him for a while..." Sango suggested quietly.

"Maybe youre right Sango dear..." Miroku cooed.

"And maybe you should also refrain from calling me that..." Miroku earned himself a slap that left a glowing red mark on his face.

Kagome 'hmphed' and turned away from Sango and Miroku. Once the car started moving Kagome just starred at the beautiful beach and wondered 'Why, on such a wonderful day should all this chaos happen?' Again all she could ask herself was why.

Peering out the window, Kagome looked at the sandy, white beach and saw some kids writing their names in the sand. The letters spelled out K-A-J-U-M-E.

The 'K' on the word had askew lines and reminded Kagome bitterly of her father.

Bringing her index finger up to the scar left by his knife she traced the letters on the 'K' and remeber Inuyasha's words when he found out.

So deep in thought Kagome hadnt realized they had stopped and Miroku was kindly opening the door for her.

Sango got her attention by poking Kagome with her thumb and the replacing it in the beltloop of her blue-jeans.

"Come on Kag...we gotta go get packed."Whispered Sango sadly.

"Packed?" Kagome asked, her voice hoarse from not talking,"Why are we getting packed we still have 5 days left."

"No Kag we decided to leave early...Well...I decided to leave early because I know your dad will be worried about your health when we tell him an-"

"NO!"cried Kagome as she jumped from the car and raced in the general direction of the hospital, "I AM NOT LEAVING INUYASHA!" She yelled over

her shoulder and the she tore away from them at an unimaginable speed.

Five minutes later Kagome was slunched over and gasping for breath when a red convertable pulled up beside her.

Turning her head she saw Dr. Toshi sitting next to then nurse who had pulled her back to her room.

"Hello there Miss Kaome." Said Dr. Toshi,"...do you need a ride somewhere?"

"Could you take me to the hospital please?"Kagome asked in gasped tones.

"But didnt you,like, just get out of the hospital?"Said the tall jet haired nurse next to the Doctor.

"Well I need to see-"Kagome started but was interupted rudely by the nurse.

"If all your fuss is about that boy...his condition is now critical and he has a 97 chance of either dying or living in a hospital the rest of his life for stabalizaition

, do you wanna get some tea?" She asked brightly after giving the news.

"No! not to be rude or anything but the boy I love is suffering and I am not going to celebrate."Kagome stated getting off the ground and turning towards the

white building.

"You say the boy you love?"

"Yeah...So?"

"Why dont you say your Boyfriend?"

"Bec-cause well...you see..." Kagome had a look of clear devestation on her beautiful face.

"Ahh I see you love him but he doesnt love you...am i correct?"The nurse purred with a clear look of entertainment fro Kagome's suffering.

"NO! Well Im not sure...I mean he may have said that he did love me but...you see...I guess...I dont remember..."Kagome wisper defeatedly.

"Dont worry...there someone out there for you...just not him...he has a girlfriend...and she is my best friend,Kikyo."The nurse said rudely before driving off in the nice

red car.

Kagome was left standing in the dust that flew up behind the car.

Inuyasha lay in the hard bed starring at the ceiling as Kikyo went on and on about how horrilbe jail was and how her rich uncle had bailed her out and about how

'worried' she was when she found out she had shot him.

Inuyasha just starred and Kikyo never noticed he wasnt paying attention until an ebony haired girl walked in queitly and sat next to him across fro Kikyo.

"What are you doing here, bitch?" Kikyo asked rudely as she gave Kagome a death stare.

Inuyasha looked up and was delighted to see Kagome starring at him.

"Kagome!" he choked out,"Im so happy youre here!"

Kikyo cleared her throt(sp?) as though wanting the attention she never got.

"Inuyasha can I talk to you?...Alone?"She gave Kikyo an expectant stare that scared Kikyo into the next room.

"Inuyasha...Do you think...well...I mean do you see us as..."She couldnt finish her question.

"Kagome...I just want you to know...I love you so much...and I try not to die for youre sake."He said quietly.

"Promise?"Kagome whispered.

"Promise."He said before passing out.

All of the sudden Kagome's ears were filled with a horrible beeping sound coming from a machine that had once gave a steady beat of Inuyasha's heart...

_**Hey...What a cliffy!**_

_**Wonder whats gonna happen next!**_

_**Guess what? I dont even know!**_

_**Still open for ideas and thanks for those good ones peeple!**_

_**-Abbi**_


	12. The Rising

_**Hey! Welcome me back and with no further ado heres the continuation of the ultra-cliffie i left last night...**_

_**Chapter 12-The Rising**_

Tears streaming down her face ,Kagome was quickly pushed from the room as 7 nurses pushed thier way into the room.

Every now and then she heard the faint voice in the room yell clear as they electricuted Inuyasha.

After about half an hour Kagome couldnt take it anymore, she burst into the room without warning an placed a sweet kiss on Inuyasha's lips just as the

nurse shot the electricity through his body.

Kagome got part of the shock wave causing her to passout to the sound of the steady beat returning to the machine next to her.

When Kagome awoke she sat up and looked around the room...all her memories were jumbled up and her vision was slightly fuzzy.

She turned to her right and saw a fuzzy brown blur in the corner with a gleaming white circle on the surface,She turned to her left and saw a bright red blur sitting in

the bed next to her.

The red blur moved and slowly came towards her as her vision improved little by little.

The red blur slowly turned into a red blob then she finally recognized Inuyasha sitting in a chair by her bed.

"I-Inuyasha?"Kagome asked worried she had gone crazy,"That you?"

"Yeah...Im all better now..."He replied warmly.

"How?"Kagome implied,"Last thing I remember is you in critical condition and they said you would..."She cut herself off not wanting to spoil tis dream...she was dreaming

right?

Inuyasha smiled and began to explain," Well 1) you have been asleep for 3 days...2) That gave me time to heal 3) They told me how i survived...thanks Kag

... you saved my life with that kiss...dont worry though i wont let them test on you like a lab rat..."

Kagome looked bewildered,"What do you mean 'test on me'? Why would they do that?"She insisted.

"Youre right they wont dont worry..."He didnt sound convincing.

"Well...I was just wondering what it was like...you know...welll...ummmmm...to be dead?"She whimpered out as her face turned a glowing red color.

"Well I guess the only way to explain it is that while I knew what was happening to my body...I was enveloped in nothing but light...and a female voice

tlod me that was to wait to be judged there were some technical difficulties...I didnt know what she ment then but now I know that she..or God was trying

to find out if I was really dead and then they said I was to be released and all went dark again. Thats all I remember."He finished a Kagome could do

nothing but gawk at him.

"Thats alot to remember Inuyasha."Kagome whispered her red facial color slowly beginning to die down.

"Hey lets get outta here."He suggested and he pulled Kagome out of the bed and helped her to her feet.

As they walked down the narrow white hall Kagome remembered that mysterious mirror on the desk.

"Inuyasha? Can we go look at something real quick?"Kagome asked as she turned back to the room.

"What?" Inuyasha wondered what she could possibly want to look at.

"There's this mirror...it is always there when Im in the hospital and I wanna see what it is."Kagome explained.

"Kagome? What did this mirror look like?" He questioned...

"Oh it was small white and had a nice design on the border...I think it belongs to Dr. Toshi."She continued.

"DR. Toshi! Umm did you by any chance get her 1st name?"Inuyasha screamed as he grabbed Kagome's sholders and turned her around.

"Ummm...I...Uhhhh...Kanna i think"Kagome whimpered in pain as his gripped grew tighter.

"KANNA! KAG I WONT ALLOW YOU TO GO ANYWHERE NEAR THEY MIRROR!"Inuyasha yelled and he picked her up bridal style and carried

her out of the hospital.

After a while of running, Inuyasha stopped outside a seaside diner and put Kagome down.

"Let's go in here."He said coldly and walked into the small diner.

Inuyasha walked to a booth near the back and sat down.

Kagome followed and sat across from him.

"So why cant I see the mirror?"Kagome asked reluctantly.

"Kag...Sorry for my behavior its just that Kanna Toshi and Kagura Toshi are both very good friends with Kikyo and in a book I read that Kanna wrote is that she has

a mirror that can supposedly heal people. But I did some research and found that all of Kanna's patients have all died in mysterious accidents. I dont want you to

get hurt."He explained slowly ebough for the struggling Kagome to comprehend.

"So that mirror may be dangerous?"Kagome questioned energeticly.

"Yes it may very well be so promise you wont go near it?"

"Promise."

Upon returning to the hotel Kagome found Sango pacing the floor of the pent house room they had and Miroku sitting calmly in the squishy armchair near the

fireplace.

"S-Sango?"Kagome whispered getting both the people's attention.

"Kagome! Where have you been weve been looking all over for you?"Sango threw her arms around Kagome and nearly sqeazed her to death.

Inuyasha came into the room and sat on the love seat by the door. Miroku left his comfortable spot in the chair and pryed Sango off Kagome.

After the 30 minute feat to get the 2 apart, Kagome sat next to Inuyasha rubbing her arms in pain.

"Sooo I guess Sango is glad Im back..."Kagome mentioned trying to break the awkward silence that had blanketed the room.

"Kagome...you wanna go see a movie with me?" Inuyasha questioned as if to leave the room.

"...Sure I d like that...bye you guys see you later..."Kagome got up and followed Inuyasha out of the room leaving Sango and Miroku alone.

"So Sango you wanna go see a movie with me?"Miroku asked trying to sound like Inuyasha...It didnt work.

"Ummm..."Sango's face turned a deep shade of red as she tought deeply about his question,"Ok sure...why not?"She shruged as she walked out of the room

leaving Miroku there with a dazed look, like he didnt know she would say yes.

_**Heya! I guess I fixed that problem and Im trying some ideas some peeple gave me so read on...if the chapter is there!;;**_

_**-Abbi**_


	13. The Deception

**Hey! I'm back! I'm am sooooo sorry for the waiting period on this! But I have a few good reasons. (And a few bad)**

**-My computer got a virus and crashed deleting what I had of this chappie**

**-I have Basketball practice at LEAST 2 or 3 times a week consuming most of my time**

**-I am forced to practice violin 30 minutes everyday**

**-and I have a horrible case of writers block**

**But last night in a dream it all came to me. So I welcome you all to:**

**Chapter 13: The Deception**

_Kagome's POV_

I woke the next morning with the sound of Sango screaming my name from the main room.

"What is it?" I asked, my words slurred from lack of sleep.

She turned up the volume of the TV, It was on the news.

"_We are here outside a witness of the shooting that occured. She has offered to tell us anything we want to know. Now let's inrtoduce Kikyo Nakinawa."_

The screen split in half and now you could see the Announcer and Kikyo on the TV.

_"Thank you Linda."_ Kikyo's voice rang through the speakers.

"_Miss Nakinawa, We have reason to beleive that you were the one with the gun, Is that true?" _The announcer asked as I smiled.

"_No, Linda, It is not. What ever Kagome Awayuki told the police is incorrect. She was the one with the gun and Inuyasha was trying to save me when he got shot." _She explained. I cried out in uncontrolable rage. How can she say that, that lying bitch!

"_Well, Miss Nakinawa, why did you have the gun when we found the 3 of you unconcious in the Hotel?"_ She asked with confusion in her voice.

"_Kagome must have put the gun in my hand and passed out so she didn't get caught." _Kikyo's lies caused me to go into a madness.

"Kagome...?" Sango turned to look at me when she heard me growl and gasped when she saw my eyes burning blood red, " Kagome!" She screeched as there was a knock on the door.

She ran and looked through the hole to see who was there and she saw Inuyasha talking quietly with Miroku.

"You guys," She whipered as she opened the door, "Kagome's gone mad." Tears began to trickle down her face as she point out of the foyer and to the Main room.

Inuyasha sped up to his half demon speed and ran to Kgaome.

**((A/N: If I never mentioned it before Inuyasha is a half demon))**

"Kagome." He grabbed her arms and shook her slightly, "What happened?" He asked her.

"Inuyasha...Help me. I can't control myself." She whispered before a growl tore from her throat.

"Kagome!" He pulled her into a hug, "What am I supposed to do?" He looked over at the too that stood in the doorway.

Miroku shook his head, "Maybe if you kissed her..." Sango slapped him and turned to Inuyasha.

"Actually, he has a point. Maybe shes a concious sleeping beauty." Sango nodded as she spoke.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome and blushed, "But what if..." What if she doesn't like me that way?

"Inuyasha, do it." Sango urged, "It's all we have, ideas wise and if we don't do something soon she might be gone forever!"

"Sango, do you know whats happening to her?" Miroku questioned.

"Well..." Sangoo hesitated, "Do it and we will both explain it."

Inuyasha nodded and pulled Kagome into a short kiss. He broke away from her and watched her eyes return to normal and then she passed out.

"Kagome." Inuyasha looked at her limp body and tried to wake her up.

"Inu...Yasha." She moaned as she felt herself coming back into conciousness.

"Kagome." He held her tighter, "What happened to you?"

"Well..." Kagome glanced at Sango, who nodded, "My father is a washed up scientist. His inventions never work and he used to test them on me. The last one he tested on me was his so called 'cure' for the Youkai 'disease'. He beleived that people that were born as Hanyou or Youkai were merely diseased and he thought that he had the power to cure that disease."

"He created a shot to give to Youkai and began testing on smaller Youkai, such as Kitsune." Sango cut in, "Kagome tried to stop him because instead of curing them, it killed them. Like a super poison for Youkai and Hanyou. He got angry with her and he inserted the 'Youkai Poison' into her neck while she slept, hoping it would kill her."

"But he didn't know what it would do to me, or any other human for that matter. He expected that it would merely kill me in my sleep and he wuldn't have to worry about me getting in the way anymore."

"But wouldn't he get caught once they found the poison in your blood?" Miroku asked, finally sounding smart then he acted.

"Usually yes." Sango answered, "But this particular poison was invented so that once the former demon died, the autopsy wouldn't give away bthat they were once Youkai. He thought that it would be better for them that way."

Inuyasha nodded, "That way the poison doesn't show when she got her autopsy."

"Yes. But as you can clearly see, that injection didn't kill me. But when I get to a certain point of anger, and even sometimes randomly, I will become a hanyou. But not like you Inuyasha, I become a bloodthirsty Hanyou and have no control over my actions." She looks at the floor.

"Inuyasha, you saved her today. You see. The last couple of times this has happened, it has taken away from Kagome's human soul, much as when you transform into a full demon. You never know when your human self will just shatter and you will permanently become the bloodthirsty monster that you fear will happen. When this happened to her before, I was forced to lock her in my bedroom and let her bide it out. But we were told by a rather small flea demon that the more often it happened the more unlikely it was that she would return to normal." Sango turned to Kagome as she began to speak.

"I got scared and tried not to get angry easily, but things don't just stop making you mad. You have have to have some kind of control over your emotions, which that poison totally stripped that ability from my body."

Inuyasha felt pity for the girl infront of him. He knew how hard it was to not be able to control yourself.

He lovingly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, " But what caused you to get so angry Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well..." Sango glanced at the TV and the news had gone to a story on a shortage of crackers in downtown LA, "There was a news interveiw with Kikyo and she told everyone on national TV that Kagome had framed her into the postion she is in. She said Kagome tried to kill her and you saved her. She said Kagome put the gun in her hand vefore she passed out and that Kagome is a crazy mass murderer."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide as the anger grew inside of him, "That's bullshit!"

"We know Inuyasha, its okay, calm down." Mirkou said.

"No! It's not okay until Kagome's name is cleared and that damn bitch in it jail for attempted murder!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said in his arms, "It is alright. All you have to do is tell the police the truth. They have to beleive you!" Kagome looked up at him and their eyes met, "Please."

"Okay, I'll try."

**Sorry for the super Duper long wait for this chappie! But here it is and I am gong to start another one later today. I hope to get it up tommorrow! Let's hope I do! If I don't I'm sorry I broke my promise but I swear That I'll try!**

**Thank you for all who read this chapter! Please reveiw and enjoy the story!**

**-Abbi**


	14. The Sentencing

**Dang! I broke my promise! There is soo much going on around here even with school out that I barely have any time to do anything!**

**Chapter 14: The Sentencing**

Kagome slept restlessly the next night, Inuyasha next to her on the soft double bed.

He starred into her eyes and wondered what exactly he was going to say to the police.

"Inuyasha?" He heard the small voice next to him.

"Yes?" He said, trying to hid the fear that lurked inside of him.

"Am I going to be arrested?" Kagome asked sadly as he pulled her body to his chest.

"I won't let anything happen to you, I love you." He whispered, "Go to sleep." He kissed her forhead and listened as her breathe slowly evened out.

**The Next Morning**

"Inuyasha!" He heard the screaming from the main room, "Help!" She cried.

"Kagome!" He ran into the room and saw the 3 men in blue suit putting hand cuffs and Kagome and Sango.

"Inuyasha! You, get him to safety!" One of the officers yelled.

Inuyasha was tugged out of the door before another word could escape his lips.

"Get off of me!" Inuyasha yelled at the officer, "She's innocent!" He yelled before running quickly back into the room.

Kagome has been forced to the floor and the police officer had a knife to her neck.

"Get off her!" Inuysha yelled, grabbing the man by the collar of his shirt and throwing him against the wall.

"Mr. Inuyasha, what is the meaning of this?" The man who held Sango yelled.

"They're innocent! Kikyo is the one you are looking for!" He yelled pulled Kagome from the floor and holding her bridal style.

"Mr. Inuyasha, Kikyo and Kagome look so much alike, you may have gotten them mixed up." The man said soothingly.

"No! Kikyo wanted to kill Kagome because I love her!" Inuyasha yelled and he felt Kagome snuggle into his chest, tears streaming down her pale face.

"Mr. Inuyasha..." He began but iNuyasha cut him off.

"No! Have you even checked the gun for fingerprints yet!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No, Miss Kikyo said it would not be necessary." He replied.

"See? Don't you think it is odd she would not want you to have physical proof!" He reasoned.

"Umm...We will check for prints, but in the mean time," He tugged Kagome out of Inuyasha's armsand pushed her to the door, "We must take these 2 into custody." And with that he was gone, and so was Kagome.

**An Hour Later**

"Oh Inuyasha, honey." Kikyo's voice floated up the guard stand to him, he continued t stare out to the water, watching the small children play in the shallows.

"Isn't it wonderful dear, your'e all better and that wretched Kagome is out of the picture for good." She smiled sweetly at him and began to climb up the ladder.

"You bitch." He whispered before turning out to the water again.

"Oh, Inu-kun, don't be so mean." She pouted.

"Oh shut up." He pushed her from the ladder and listened to the soft thud of her hitting the sand.

"You don't love me anymore?" She glared.

"Never did." Was his reply as a convertable pulled into a spot and yelled Inuyasha's name.

He was off duty.

He climbed down and pulled his shirt over his head.

"Why don't we go swimming Inu-kun?" Kikyo grabbed his arm, making sure to push it between her breasts.

"No." He pulled his arm away and climbed into the back of Miroku's cab. He glanced out the back window at an enraged Kikyo as Miroku pulled away.

"Visiting hours aren't over in the prison, Inuyasha." Miroku said, turning towards the police station.

"Okay, let's go." Inuyasha said, looking out the window at the beach.

They pulled into the parking lot of the station and Inuyasha stumbled from the car.

"I want to see Kagome Kigurashi." Inuysaha said to the person at the front desk.

"Okay, Bruce will escort you." She pointed to a large man in the corner who grunted and opened a gate.

Then another.

Then another.

"Umm, how far is her cell?" Miroku asked.

"In the back." Was his emotionless reply.

Miroku shivered as they passed numerous cells containing large grizzly looking men and short haired females.

"Inuyasha, this is scarry." He whispered to his best friend.

"Shh." Inuysaha quieted him as Bruce turned to look at them.

"Here we are." He opened the cell door and let them in, then closed and locked it.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered, looking at the curled up form in the shadows.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice was quiet and hoarse, he assumed she had been crying.

He was startled as she jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly to her.

"Kagome." He sighed as her wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Miroku!" Sango's voice echoed from the other side of the ceel and she too jumped into his arms.

"Sango! Are you all right?" He asked looking into her face.

"Yes, but we won't last here, the food is disgusting, they have community showers for both genders and they beat us. I'm scarred." She burried her face in his shirt and began to cry.

"We will get you out of here, I promise." Inuysaha whispered into Kagome's ear.

"Time's up boys." Bruce's monotone voice echoed into the small concrete room.

"Goodbye." Kagome whispered as she pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

"I'll be here tommorrow, okay?" He said, walking backward toward the open bars.

"Bye, Inu-kun." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha smiled, he liked it when she called him that. He decided mentally to reserve that right for Kagome alone.

**The Next Morning**

"Dude! Get up!" Inuyasha awoke to him roommate yelling from the living room.

"Inuyasha! Get the fuck up!" Miroku's voice floated into the room.

"What do you want?" He words slurred.

"Listen." He pointed to the television set.

_"Today we have found news of lying under oath. The crime may have been performed by Kikyo Nakinawa, who just recently turned in a Kagome Higurshi on the charges of attempted murder of Inuyasha Takahashi. We will go to Linda Naginou for more information."_

The screen changed to a picture of a blonde woman, the same woman who interveiwed Kikyo the day before.

_"Thank you. Police were told that fingerprints were not necessary for this crime conviction because of supposed eye witness Kikyo Nakinawa. But we have recently discovered that the fingerprints on the gun that was used in this crime were those of Miss Nakinawa and the Police are releasing Kagome Kigurasi and her friend from jail."_

Miroku cheered as Inuyasha ran to his room to get dressed.

Meanwhile, in a large mansion across town...

"No! How could this happen!" Yelled an angry voice, ignoring the knocking on her front door and windows and the annoying flashes of the photographers for newspapers.

She stepped to her door and opened it with caution.

"Miss Nakinawa, what is you comment on the discovories made earlier today? Will you Testify that you are not guilty?" A male reporter shoved a mic in her face and spat questions at her as fast as a machine gun fires bullets.

"No Comment. I don't know." She answered before slamming the door in his face and turning to the staircase.

She began to climb the stairs when her doorbell rang again.

"I told you no COMMENT!" She yelled and flung the door open to find a female police officer standing on her welcome mat, "Oh, hello."

"You are underarrest under penalty of law. You ahve the right the remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you." She said, pushing closed the cuffs on Kikyo's wrists.

"What?" Kikyo screeched, trying to pull away from the stronger woman.

With Inuyasha, Miroku sped down mainstreet and arrived at the police station the same time Kikyo's police car arrived.

"Oh, Hey Kikyo." Inuyasha smirked and walked to the door.

"Inu-kun! Tell them what happened!" Kikyo pleaded.

"I'll wait until court and testify for the prosicuter." He growled, "Don't call me Inu-kun." Then he walked to the desk and asked for Kagome.

"Right this way, sir." He smiled and led him to a door where they were just taking off her hand cuffs.

"Inu-kun!" Kagome screeched and jumped into his arms, crying in joy.

"I missed you Kago-chan." He grinned and kissed her nose.

"Inu-kun, I have some bad news." She pulled away from him and looked at the floor.

"My dad called, while I was hear, he says I have to return home now." Kagome started crying again, but for almost the opposite reason.

"Kagome, no." He felt the wetness fill his eyes, he had never cried before in his life, this was new.

"I'll stay until after the sentancing, kay Inu?" She gave a crooked smile and looked back at the floor as he led her out.

**The Trial**

Inuyasha had testified against Kikyou and they sat, biting nails, waiting for the verdict.

Finally, the large group of people that made up the jury entered the room.

The judge look down at the group and asked, "Has the jury reached a verdict?"

A woman stood and nodded, "Yes, we find the defendent guilty of all charges."

The Judge gave a same nod of approval just before a woman stood and screamed, tears running down her face, "Miss Nakinawa, calm down, I must sentence you." The judge glanced down at her and 2 guards came and restrained her, "Judging by your lack of acceptance of the consequences, I have decided to add 5 years to the time you would originally have been senctanced, 15 years in federal prison, court dismissed." She hit her mallet on the small wooden cirle and stood.

Kikyou was dragged into a room in the back and Inuyasha stood and looked into Kagome's eyes, "Kagome, please don't..." He couldn't find hiself to finish his sentence, he simply didn't want to admit she was leaving them.

A row back, Miroku and Sango were having a similar conversation.

"Miroku, I'm sorry, Kagome needs me, her father will kill her if I don't go back with her." Sango shook her head and pulled Kgaome away before Kagome's father was forced to come drag her away himself.

**The Airport**

Kagome waved at Inuyasha as thier flight was announced to be boarding over the intercom.

"Goodbye" She went up to kiss him but he turned away and she kissed his cheek, "I love you Inuyasha." She whispered before following Sango onto the plane.

Inuyasha watched regretfully as the plane began to move down the runway, "I love you, too, Kagome."

**THE END! I know, but guess what, I set it up for the sequel! **

**I know, it's awesome, I finally finished, but I have to say, though I'm sad this story is over, I can't help but feel as though I want it to never end, but of course...Then there would be no sequel! right?**

**See you soon!**

**-Abbi**


End file.
